


Guide You to Safety

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bobby is Dean's Father Figure, Mechanic Dean, Nurse Castiel, dean is abused, flowers have meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean is in a bad relationship. A kind nurse says the right thing at the right time, helping Dean find his way.





	Guide You to Safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

 

 

**~8th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Crooked~**

 

 

            He was late arriving home. Getting out of the car felt like a monumental task knowing what waited for him when he walked through the garage door. “I’m home” Dean said setting his things on the door side table.

            “Dean” The voice sent a shiver down his spine. “You’re late”

            “I know. I’m sorry ‘Mara.” He looked at his girlfriend, “The car I was working on took a little longer than” The sting of her hand flying across his cheek took the air out of his lungs.

            “What an excuse,” Pulling Dean’s chin back so he could see her, “You were seeing one of your whores weren’t you!” The sting of the second slap hit Dean hard enough that he fell against the wall. “You know what time you’re supposed to be home! You know what I expect! How dare you continue with these kinds of behaviors! You continue to defy me time and time again! Pushing me to do things I don’t like!”

            “Amara please,” Dean said softly, diverting his eyes, “I promise I was at work. You can ask Bobby he was with me.”

            “Tsk, tsk” Grabbing his hand, only to lead him farther into the room. “What do I care what that old man says. You two are so close you probably told him to lie for you.”

            “I promise it won’t happen again love.”

“Oh sweetie.” She said mockingly, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep” When she threw him against the wall he couldn’t help the yelp that sprang from his chest. “Remember, I’m doing this for your own good.” Her fist met his chest, causing him to double over “You need discipline in your life Dean.”

            “Please stop” Dean begged. Fist after fist hit as Dean continued to cry out “’Mara, please stop,” He protected himself as best he could, but he knew better than to lay a single finger on her. Last time that had been the cause of him spending the night in a jail cell. Finally, she seemed to have finished with her ‘discipline lesson’.

            “Now,” Amara said, turned away from the mess she had created, “Get up, and clean up” Not an ounce of regret came from the woman as she walked from the room, “I’ve had a hard day at work. Once I’m done with my shower I expect dinner to be ready.”

            “Yes ‘Mara” He watched her walk into their bedroom. Moving quickly, he rushed around the kitchen to make dinner, Dean wanted to make sure she would be in a good mood the rest of the night. As he was stirred the pot of soup, a pair of arms wound around his battered chest.

            “Mmm, smells good love,” Amara sighed kissing Dean’s cheek.

            “It’s your favorite.” Dean said, as the tightness in his chest lightened up.

            “You spoil me,” The pair kissed as Dean turned to grab some bowls, “I’ll just grab us something to drink with it.” Dinner went smoothly as could be expected. As Dean laid on the bed, Amara climbed in and lounged on his chest. “Dean?” She spoke softly into the darkness

            “Hmm”

            “I’m sorry,” Her kisses landed softly across Dean’s chest “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I know how many people fawn over you and I can’t bear to lose you. I love you too much.”

            “I love you too,” But he wondered if the love was worth it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

            “What’s for breakfast?” She said smacking Dean’s ass, “I don’t smell anything cooking”

            “I’m making pancakes and coffee,” His flinch at the smack was involuntary, thankfully it went unnoticed by the woman “I have your coffee ready and set out for you.” The pan sizzled as the first batch of pancake batter hit it.

            “Why wasn’t it done earlier?”

            “Because love,” Dean chuckled kissing her “You got frisky in the shower”

            “Excuse me?” The hip pushed to the side and fist resting on it told Dean he’d done something bad.

            “What I meant was,” flipping the pancakes helped keep him calm, “You were so sexy you were asking for me to put my hands all over you.”

            Her hand rested on his that was holding the spatula, “How considerate of you,” Dean felt pressure from her hand. Pushing his closer towards the hot pan, “From now on don’t think,” The scorching heat made his skin crawl “I’m the brains here. You,” His hand connected with the pan, causing him to scream “You’re just a pretty face in the crowd,” She moved away from him quickly “I’m not hungry for breakfast. Get this cleaned up before you leave.”

            Once he heard the engine of her car leave he wrapped his hand in a damp cloth and shakily walked to his car.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

            “Hello Dean,” A familiar voice said entering the curtained room, “I hear you had another accident this morning.”

            “Yeah,” Dean flinched, as he breathed in, smelling some sort of flowery scent on Castiel. Though this caused a sharp pain to flare within his chest. The punches from the night before left some nasty bruises all over his torso.

            “How did this happen?” Castiel asked unwrapping the rag, blue eyes focused on his work.  

            “I was cooking breakfast, the pan slipped, I went to catch it not remembering that it was hot.” He could tell the sexy, kind nurse wasn’t convinced. Having worked in medicine for as long as he had Dean was sure his story wasn’t believed in the slightest.

            “Now Dean,” A cold ointment was applied to the burnt portions of his hand and wrist “These ‘accidents’ of yours are happening more frequently than usual.” He sought Dean’s eyes. It was as if he were staring into Dean’s very soul. “I think maybe it’s an…environmental cause.” The pregnant pause caused Dean’s heart to beat wildly “Sometimes it is best for the flower to know when to ask for help getting rid of the weeds around them.

            “That’s an interesting analogy” This really wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with the nurse. Even if he was the one patching him up every now and then.

            “I have a thing for flowers. Each one is unique, conveys a message one its own without words.”

            “That’s cool” Sighing he was relieved the topic was off of his predicament. But sighing so sent pain through his chest. This didn’t go unnoticed as much as he hoped it would.  

“Maybe it would be best for you to remove yourself from the situation.” Castiel said softly stopping his work.

            “I love her” His heart was breaking as he stuttered over his words, “She loves me.”

            “Dean look at me,” A soft hand rested on his as he continued, “If she loved you, she’d never hurt you. She’d pick you up instead of putting you down.”

            “Yeah,” The chick flick moment was too much for Dean to deal with in the moment “I gotta get to work Nurse Novak,”

            Sadness spread across Castiel’s face “I’ll get your paperwork finished so you can leave soon.” Before walking past the curtain he added, “And Dean, remember it’s Castiel to you.”  

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

            “You’re late,” A gruff voice called to Dean as he walked into the auto shop.

            “I’m sorry Bobby,” He tried to still his pounding heart. This was Bobby, his adoptive father. The man would rather die than hurt Dean. “I’ll get started right now.” Throwing himself into his work was the only way to get his mind off things. But by the time lunch came around Dean had come to a conclusion. It wasn’t going to be easy but he had to do it for his own safety. “Hey” Bobby looked up from the paperwork on his desk “I need your help Bobby”

            Concern was written plainly across his face “Take a seat son.” The tears ran down his face without the notice of the younger man. “You’re safe here.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Six Months Later**

            “Castiel” Charlie called after him carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “Some guy brought these in for you. Said something about the flowers telling a story on their own. Whatever that means”

            Carefully, the vase of flowers was passed into Castiel’s hands. They smelt lovely. He recognized them as gladiolus and gardenias symbols of strength, secret love, and joy. “They’re beautiful.” He set them on the counter, “Is there a card with them?”

            “Can’t be much on it for such a small one.” She said nonchalantly handing it to Castiel.,

_You saved me from the darkness Castiel._

_I can never repay your kindness but I’d like to try by taking you out to dinner._

_Dean Winchester_

            He smiled looking over the flowers. Remembering Dean, the last time he’d seen him, paired with the colors of the flowers helped him to understand the message they were telling. Dean told him that he, Castiel was wise, courageous, appreciated, but also respected and desired through just the colors alone. It was such a sweet sentiment from someone who was bad with words, “Is he still here?”

            “Uh, Yeah, in the waiting room I believe.”

            “Thanks” The lobby was empty except for the tall well-built man “I got your flowers” Dean’s face turned bright red making the freckles on his nose stand out even more. “I would very much like to go to dinner with you.”

            “Great!” Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck. “When do you have a night off?”

            “Tomorrow night is one of my nights off. You could pick me up, say around five?”

            “Five?” Cas watched him think it over. “I could do five.” A breathtaking smile spread across his face “May I get your address?”

            “Of course,” As Castiel wrote it for Dean, he knew things wouldn’t be easy if they started dating. Though nothing in life was worth having unless there was some pain and effort involved. Castiel was well prepared for to handle the road so far and those to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
